


The Price

by Canaan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing Gwen's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Have a double drabble. AU set after MD ends. No actual spoilers, but it won't mean much to you if you haven't seen up through Miracle Day e6. Beta'd by Yamx. Disclaimer: RTD and the BBC own all.

Gwen hugs Anwen close, breathing in clean infant scent. She lets Rhys take the baby again and chokes back tears ruthlessly. "I love you. I'll always love you." She stretches up on tiptoe for a kiss.

Rhys' puzzled kiss isn't enough. She snogs like she's trying to crawl inside him. He catches on, giving it back doubled. When she sinks down on her heels, he asks, "What was that for?"

She forces a smile. "Do you really have to ask?"

He steals another kiss. "Say your goodbyes--I'll settle Herself."

She memorizes the picture they make as he walks toward the car.

***

  
Gwen gets astoundingly drunk in her second spaceport. Jack's surprised it took that long. "It's bloody brilliant. Space. Aliens. Four arms or blue skin or tentacles, and no one's trying to blow us up or kill us with a shag."

"Mostly. Always check the interdicted list before you shag."

Later, he holds her head over the toilet while she's sick, rolls her onto her bunk, and strips off her boots and trousers.

"When does it stop?" she asks. "They'll be safe now that I'm gone, but when does it stop hurting?"

He thinks about lying, but he won't. "It doesn't."


End file.
